Always You and I
by Depends Solomon
Summary: CompletedSongfic Digger and Blink were perfect together but when a new newsie stirs things up, will Digger be able to forgive? Will the new newsie be able to make amends AND be with the man she loves?
1. Slingshot

Always You and I  
  
KidBlink Parker and Digger Milne walked hand in hand into the lodging house. They had just taken a stroll thorugh Central Park. They silently walked up the stairs content in their silence. When they entered the bunkroom they kissed goodnight and went off in different directions to get some sleep.  
  
Digger was just about to her bunk when she noticed Slingshot Jones silently crying on her bed.  
  
"What's wrong, Slingshot?," asked Digger as she walked over.  
  
Slingshot had arrived at the lodging house about two weeks ago, looking for a job. She seemed to be fitting in well and selling a good amount of papers everyday. So Slingshot's sadness confused Digger.  
  
"Nutting's wrong," sniffled Slingshot. "It's all great. I gots friends and money and ..." Slingshot's words were faded out by sniffles and a new rush of tears.  
  
"Let's go to da roof. No one will notice yer tears dere," suggested Digger, wanting to comfort her new friend. Slingshot nodded and the girls headed to the roof. They sat down against the cold brick wall.  
  
"I'se jist upset because...well...I like Jack..a lot," said Slingshot as tears continued to fall. "But Jack is still brokenhearted ovea Sarah. She did tell 'im 'e was an insensitive bastard unworthy o' someone like 'er...dat b****. She wasn't worthy of Jack."  
  
Digger and almost every other newsie except Jack knew Slingshot's feelings. Sarah had broken up with Jack about a month after Digger and Storm had arrived. Digger and Storm hated Sarah's too girly and stupid attitude and Sarah didn't like their tomboy ways and foul language. Digger and Storm had been relieved when Sarah dumped Jack but still felt bad for him. For two months, Jack had been distant and upset. Jack was just now starting to act like a leader again.  
  
"Oh Slingshot, give Jack some time ta recovea," said Digger. "Dey 'ad been going out fer ovea a year. 'E thought she loved 'im but dicovered da truth only two months ago. It's gonna take some time."  
  
"Two months seems long enough. Ugh!! I hate seeing 'im hoit like dat," sighed Slingshot as she got up and headed back to the bunkroom. "Goodnight, Diggea."  
  
"Goodnight," replied Digger as she got up and followed Slingshot to the bunkroom.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
For those that have read my only other story you understand that I have just put up my fifth chappie in one day.... well first chappie for this story ....but I put 4 chappies in my other story finishing it... lol...well please review. 


	2. Mistakes and Prayers

Hey...this is the last update for today....lol...that makes six...hehehe....okay I thought I would take the time to say that I do not own the song Always You and I that belongs to 98 Degrees and whoever else.... I also don't own the newsies except for Storm, Digger, Slingshot and whoever else doesn't appear in the movie...  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
It's so hard to say  
  
How a love could end this way  
  
The one that used to care for you  
  
Just turned and walked away  
  
Slingshot downed yet another pint of guiness in the Irish Bar. Everything had gone wrong that day. It would've been Jack and Sarah's 18- month anniversary so Jack was worse than usual. It still hurt to think of the look of pure misery in Jack's beautiful eyes. Slingshot ordered another pint of guiness. The drink helped her to escape the pain.  
  
As she waited, Blink and Digger arrived at the bar looking for Slingshot, who had disappeared after dinner. When they saw her they rushed over relieved.  
  
"Slingshot, I'se glad yer okay. We'se all been so worried. Let's go home," said Digger.  
  
Slingshot downed the pint of guiness she had just been given and turned. In her drunken stupor, she didn't recognize them. She got up and swayed a bit. Then she grabbed a hold of Blink and started kissing him. Blink was so shocked at first that he just stood there. Finally, he realized what was happening and pushed Slingshot away.  
  
"Oh my god," said Digger quietly, tears starting to slid down her face.  
  
"Diggea, I can explain..," started Blink but he was cut off by Digger's punch. She hit him right in the jaw and turned and ran.  
  
S***, s***, s***, thought Blink as he helped Slingshot to the lodging house. He practically threw her on her bunk and headed up to the roof, hoping to find Digger.  
  
When he got on the roof, he saw not Digger but Jack. He walked over and sat down near Jack and sighed.  
  
"She left, Blink. Ya jist missed 'er," said Jack without looking over. "She told me what 'appened and said she 'ad ta go."  
  
"Where?," was all Blink could say as a thousand questions rushed through his mind.  
  
"Can't tell ya dat," Jack said, shaking his head. "I promised 'er some time ta 'erself."  
  
"What?! I love 'er, Jack. I need ta explain," Blink practically shouted.  
  
"If ya love 'er so much, let 'er think or ya'll be like me, Blink. Alone and miserable," stated Jack as he got up.  
  
Blink sank down on his knees and cried. Sad and angry at both Digger and himself.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
And it's so hard to find  
  
To leave the pain behind  
  
When all the things you're lookin' for  
  
Your heart can't seem to find  
  
Digger threw open the door to the Brooklyn Lodging House for Newsies and scanned the main room for Storm. When she noticed Storm wasn't there she ran upstairs.  
  
"Storm, I jist saw yer friend Diggea 'eading 'ere. She's runnin' like somethin' is wrong," said Spot as he turned away from the window to face his girlfriend Storm.  
  
"I wondea what 'appened. Did ya see Blink?," asked Storm as she pulled on her boots.  
  
"No. Dat's what's weird. Blink ain't wid 'er," said Spot, shaking his head slowly. He walked away from the window and grabbed his cane and slingshot.  
  
"Dose two is inseperable...oh no,"gasped Storm as she stood up and headed towards the door. "Da only reason Diggea would be by 'erself and upset is if...dey 'ad a fight and broke up."  
  
By this time, Digger had made it up the stairs in record time and was heading for the door to Spot and Storm's bunkroom. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Storm.  
  
"What's a matter, Diggea? Where's Blink? Did ya 'ave a fight? Did somethin' 'appen ta 'im?," asked Storm brimming with millions of questions.  
  
"Well, we 'ad a fight. Sorta. I left," started Digger as the tears started to fall. Spot left to give them privacy. Storm put her arm around Digger's shoulders and let her cry till all the tears were gone.  
  
"Now tell me what 'appened," said Storm gently as she dried the last of Digger's tears. Digger took a deep, shuddering breath and told Storm the whole story.  
  
"Oh deah," said Storm softly when Digger finished. "Diggea, it's too late now but I want ya ta go talk ta 'im tamorrah. 'E desoives a chance ta explain."  
  
"No! Not aftea what 'e did. 'E's a bastard. 'E should've done something," Digger choked out and then laid down on Storm's bed, exhausted from all the crying and hurrying from Manhattan.  
  
Storm sighed and stood up. She looked at Digger and watched as her friend succombed to a deep sleep. Dis 'as got ta be fixed, thought Storm as she closed the door to Spot's room and went down to talk to Spot.  
  
When she finished telling Spot what happened he stood up with a blank look on his face. A blank look on Spot's face can only mean one thing. Spot was pissed. Beyond pissed. While he may look calm at the moment, Storm knew that he was barely able to keep himself in check.  
  
"Spot, calm down. Gettin' angry won't 'elp a bit. We need ta let dem 'andle it. All we can do is offer dem advice and be as patient as possible," said Storm calmly but hurriedly, hoping Spot wouldn't march off to soak Blink. Spot blinked, then looked at Storm as he sighed and sat back down, gathering Storm in his arms.  
  
"Ya know neither o' us are very patient," he said as he kissed her forehead and sighed again. "But ya are right. Dey need ta 'andle dis demselves."  
  
"Let's 'ope it works out well and da soonea, da bettea. Dis could get real ugly," said Storm. She yawned and gave Spot a goodnight kiss. "Night, Spot. See ya in da mornin'. I 'ope ya don't mind sleepin' in da regula bunkroom wid da rest of da newsies. It's only fer tanight."  
  
Spot nodded and gave her a hug nefore heading to the bunkroom. Storm looked around , making sure no one was there. She sighed with relief and got down on her knees and clasped her hands together. 'Aven't done dis in a while, she thought.  
  
"Dear Papa, it's me, Storm O'Brien. I know I 'aven't talked ta ya in a while but things 'ave been busy. Oh... 'fore I ferget, thanks fer allowin' Spot and I ta be tageddea. Now down ta da mattea at hand. As ya know, Diggea and Blink is 'avin' a problem. Dey love each oddea but dey'se goin' through a 'ard time. 'Elp 'em get through it alright. Dey need each oddea. Well, I got nuttin' left ta say 'cept...Amen," whispered Storm as she knelt on the floor with her eyes closed. She opened them again when she finished and headed toward her seperate bunkroom.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~ 


	3. Reactions

The next morning started out the same as usual. Kloppman came and woke up the boys like usual. But this morning, however, Blink wasn't up on his bunk. As tired as Jack was he still knew where to find Blink. Jack climbed up to the roof to the roof and sure enough, there was Blink sitting in the same place as the night before.  
  
Blink stared out towards the Brooklyn Bridge. When Jack walked in front of Blink, Blink's face went from expressionless to angry. He had begged for almost an hour the night before for Jack to tell him where to find Digger. Jack had finally given up trying to comfort Blink and left him there without any answers.  
  
"Heya, Blink. Ya can't be mad at me forevea. I told ya it's fer da best," sighed Jack as he kneeled down. Blink looked into Jack's eyes for a second then looked past him right before his fist slammed into Jack's jaw. Jack was knocked off balance from the force of the punch. Jack's hand immediately flew to his jaw to feel for blood. Luckily, it was just going to be an ugly bruise. Jack stood up and started for the fire escape, when he turned back around.  
  
"Ya know Blink, I forgive ya fer dat. I know what it feels like. I was left alone, too. Yer lucky dat Diggea is jist thinkin' 'bout leavin' ya. Sarah left me fer good. Yer one of me best friends, Blink. But, so is Diggea and I'm not choosin' sides 'ere. Ya gotta except dat," with that said, Jack turned around and went back down to the bunkroom.  
  
KidBlink sat there for a moment, amazed he had actually hit Jack, his friend and leader. He got up and followed Jack to the bunkroom, deciding that no matter what he needed to work so he had money to stay at the lodging house and to eat. He went through his normal routine of getting ready, then headed to the nuns' stand for some coffee so he can stay awake. He entered Distribution Alley with less then his normal enthusiasm.  
  
Jack watched his friend and shook his head. ~It's goin' ta be a long....day...week...month or whateveah,~ thought Jack.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Digger walked slowly alongside Storm who chatted about everything under the sun. She murmured polite responses but never tried to really get into the conversation. She started thinking about the first time she met Blink and how easy it had been to talk to him. Her eyes started to tear up again for the thousandth time that day.  
  
"Does anybody know where ya are Diggea?," asked Storm, noticing the tears but not knowing what to do.  
  
"Cowboy does. I made 'im promise not ta tell anyone 'specially KidBlink," Digger replied with a catch in her throat as she said Blink's name.  
  
"Ya 'ave ta face 'im sometime. Let 'im explain what 'appened. 'E loves ya a lot and 'e wouldn't intentionally hoit ya like dat," said Storm gently as she sold a paper to a well-dressed man on his way home.  
  
Digger's eyes flashed at this. "I don't wanna see 'im ever again. I know what I saw."  
  
"Ok, ok don't kill a goil fer tryin'," Storm said as she raised her hands in mock defense.  
  
Digger changed the subject quickly to the unusually warm weather they were having for March. Storm shook her head but followed her friend's lead.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
I'm sorry it took a while to update but hey I also managed to give you a new story called "Loving the Enemy" for your wait....does that make up for it?? Well I am going to put up a couple more chappies for this...This story isn't long so I might accidentally give you the whole story today....lol...You probably would like that though.... oh well...Please review and read my other story!!!!  
  
~Molly 


	4. Soothing and Fighting

Digger spent the next week selling with Storm, learning various Brooklynite traits (such as firing a slingshot), and getting to know all the Brooklyn newsies.  
  
Blink spent the week going through his usual routine with the exception that he didn't laugh, joke, smile, or go out as much as usual. He avoided Slingshot and Jack as well as he could. He didn't want to disrespect Jack again nor did he want to evne talk to Slingshot.  
  
Spot and Storm tried to talk to Digger about what had happened but she always worrked her way around it or went to talk to the other newsies. Spot's patience was thinning and fast because he was getting tired of having to sell by himself and share his time with Storm. Storm could feel Spot's temper rising more and more but she wanted to help her friend.  
  
"Spot there has to be something we can do. She can't keep avoiding it," Storm said one night while watching Digger play poker with some of the guys. She turned towards Spot who was sitting beside her on the couch with his arms around her. "I'm sorry it's taking so long. I know we don't get much time alone anymore but it's jist until things settle down." She kissed him. "Please be patient."  
  
Spot sighed and looked down into Storm's beautiful blue-grey eyes which were pleading with him. "I'll try my best."  
  
She kissed him again, slowly this time. "Thank you."  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
"SLINGSHOT! I need ta talk wid ya," yelled Jack as he stormed through the room, out the window and up the fire escape, expecting her to follow. She did, of course.  
  
As soon as she stepped onto the roof Jack turned to face her and pinned her with a glare.  
  
"I waited a week ta talk ta ya cause I thought Diggea would be back by now but she ain't and from what I understand it's yer fault. I understand ya were drunk off yer a** when it happened but why were ya drinkin' so much anyways, Jones?," Jack stated tersely.  
  
"I...I...I had a bad day o' selling so I went out," stammered Slingshot.  
  
"So bad dat ya got so drunk ya kissed Blink and ruined his and Diggea's relationship?," asked Jack with disbelief.  
  
"Well...what's it to ya anyways, Kelly? Dey love each oddea, dey'll woik t'ings out," said Slingshot defensively.  
  
"What's it to me?!? Dey'se some of me best friends and now dey ain't tageddea cause ya were too drunk ta control yerself. Ya ruined deir relationship," Jack accused.  
  
"Ya know, Kelly, I don't need ta take dis from ya!," she shouted, anger flowing through her.  
  
"I'm da leadea of Manhattan's newsies so of course ya 'ave ta take it. As long as ya live in dis lodging 'ouse ya will listen, obey, and answer ta ME!" Jack's face was now red.  
  
"Den maybe I should leave cause I don't plan on doing any of dose t'ings fer a bastard like you," Slingshot stated in a quiet, calm voice. She turned on her heel and headed downstairs to pack up and leave.  
  
"Slingshot! Dammit git back 'ere," yelled Jack and waited for her return. After a couple minutes he followed down into the bunkroom. She wasn't there.  
  
"Race, where'd Slingshot go?"  
  
"She left. She came, got her things, and took off without a word. What did ya say ta her Jack?," accused Race.  
  
"Nuttin'. So she really left? S***," said Jack as he sank down onto Slingshot's vacant bunk.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Slingshot walked down a couple alleys until she found one that she could manage to sleep in. She threw her bag on the ground and collapsed next to it.  
  
~How dare Kelly jist blame me fer everything,~ thought Slingshot angrily. ~I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing.~ She burst into angry tears and cried herself into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Here's the second chappie for today!!!!... Please review and read my newest story "Loving The Enemy"......  
  
~Molly 


	5. Stone O'Connor

Storm convinced Digger to sell with Suave so that she and Spot could have some alone time. Digger and Suave talked about trivial things and sold their papes quickly. Suave took her to Philips' for lunch. Philips' was just like Tibby's but with a Brooklyn attitude. Digger sat with Suave, Tags, Bear, and Shooter and picked at her lunch as she half-listened to them. She excused herself after a while claiming to need some fresh air. She walked outside and took a deep calming breath. Blink would be having his usual roast beef sandwich and fries lunch right about now. She felt the tears come and swore. ~Why can't I get over him?~  
  
"Miss, ya alright?," asked a deep voice. Digger turned and found a stern-looking boy standing there. He was handsome but in a hard way. His jet black hair was tousled and his grey eyes as cold and hard as steel. He had a sharp nose and firm chin.  
  
"Uh...I'se fine. Who are ya?," asked Digger, slightly afraid.  
  
"I'se Stone O'Connor, friend of Spot's," Stone replied monotone. "Who are ya?"  
  
"I'se Diggea Milne, friend of Storm and Spot," she said as she smiled. "I've never 'eard of ya Stone."  
  
"I don't hang around da newsies much. I visit Spot every now and den dough. I met Storm a couple times. Dey seem perfect tageddea, don't dey?"  
  
"Yeah, dey do. Why don't ya hang around da newsies?"  
  
"Some of dem is scared of me. I don't know why but dey are." He shrugged.  
  
"I t'ink I understand why," replied Digger with a slight grin. "Ya look so tough and cold."  
  
"Hmmm...at least now I knows why." Stone shrugged. "Now all I needs ta know is why was ya cryin'?"  
  
"Oh. Umm....it's jist some guy trouble."  
  
"Who's da lucky guy?...Bear?...Tags?...Suave?...Shooter?"  
  
"No, KidBlink from Manhattan."  
  
"Yea I'se met 'im once or twice. So why ya ovea 'ere if ya guy's ovea dere?"  
  
"See dere's a long story fer dat and I knows ya ain't interested in some stranger's problems." Digger started to walk away but he grabbed her arm in a gentle but firm hold.  
  
"Look I'se interested because yer like Storm and Spot towards me. Ya ain't afraid. I already consider youse a friend. So tell me what happened."  
  
Digger did tell him. She told him everything from Slingshot's depression and drunkeness to leaving Manhattan. By the end of the story she was in tears and Stone was holding her to comfort her.  
  
"I dunno what ta do. Should I leave 'im fer good or should I ferget what 'appened and be 'is goil again?"  
  
"Ta answer dat answer dis: Do ya love 'im?"  
  
"Yea. I love Blink more den anyt'ing in da woild."  
  
"Dere's yer answer. Go back and let 'im explain why 'e did what 'e did." Stone looked around. "Well I'se gotta get back ta woik. Remember what I'se told ya. Bye, Diggea," he said as he stood up.  
  
"T'anks Stone. Ya ain't 'alf as tough as ya look," she said as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"Yeah well don't spread it around. I gots a reputation ta keep," he said with a smirk and then left.  
  
"Bye Stone. See ya around," she called after him.  
  
"Stone? Ya met Stone?," asked Storm from behind.  
  
"Yea, he's pretty sweet when he wants to be but don't tell 'im I told ya dat." She smiled.  
  
"Ya 'aven't smiled like dat fer a while," stated Storm as she sat down beside Digger.  
  
"'Aven't really had a reason ta. Look I'se sorry dat I'se been really down lately. Oh and tell Spot I'se sorry fer takin' up most of yer time."  
  
"So are ya going back ta Manhattan?," asked Storm hopefully.  
  
"Maybe but not yet. I'se not ready. Can I still stay 'ere fer a little longer?"  
  
"O coise. Yer always welcome in Brooklyn." Storm hugged her best friend and then they went back to Philips'.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Chappie #3 for the day!!!!! ....hehehe....okay I have no life, so what???? Please review and go read my story "Loving The Enemy".....  
  
~Molly 


	6. Forgiveness

You know you're not alone  
  
Without a love to call your own  
  
I'll always be right there for you  
  
To help you carry on  
  
Slingshot woke up the next morning feeling like crap. She had no idea what she was going to do now. She had left the only home she had ever really had and the man she loved. Now she faced an empty future that promised to bring unhappiness.  
  
She shook the depressing thoughts out of her head and started to decide what to do next. ~Go ta Brooklyn,~ she thought. Diggea must 'ave gone ta see Storm. She got up and headed off with her few belongings. She was determined to fix this.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
A heart that's always true  
  
Girl, I'm giving mine to you  
  
And everything you ever need  
  
I promise I will do  
  
Jack turned into yet another alley hoping to find her. He had been searching since just after dawn to find Slingshot. He didn't understand why he was so worried but he guessed it was because he felt responsible for her sudden departure.  
  
Jack sighed as he realized the alley was empty save for a disguarded hat. He knelt down and picked it up. It was Slingshot's. He could tell because it had a dark stain on it from the first time he and Slingshot had met. He had accidentally spilled his coffee and some of it had gotten on her hat which had been lying on the table.  
  
He laughed as he remembered the look on her face at the sight of the stain. She had been so upset but she had pretended like it was nothing. Or at least she had tried to pretend it was nothing but the tears in her eyes had given her away.  
  
He looked for more clues but found nothing. Where could she be going? He looked once more at the hat and knew what he had to do to apologize. That is if he ever found her again.  
  
Suddenly he got an idea. ~I'll go ta Brooklyn and get Spot ta 'ave 'is boids find 'er.~ He grinned and headed for Brooklyn.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Digger decided not to sell the afternoon edition. She had a lot to think about. She went back to the Brooklyn Lodging House and went up to the roof. She looked out at the Brooklyn Bridge and started humming the song she and Blink used to sing to each other.  
  
"I'll be the air that you breathe I'll give the strength that you need I'll be the light in your eyes When hope becomes hard to see I'll be your shining star To guide you wherever you are And I pormise that I'll be by your side Always you and I," she sang quietly.  
  
"Dat's a pretty song. What is it?," asked someone from behind her.  
  
Digger turned and saw Slingshot standing there looking very nervous.  
  
"It's called 'Always You and I'. Blink and I used ta sing it ta each oddea. But we don't now t'anks ta you," she said coldly as she turned back around.  
  
Slingshot flinched at the tone but walked over and sat down anyways. "I deserved dat. Look I'se sorry fer what I did. It's not Blink's fault. I was drinkin' pretty heavily dat night and I'se didn't recognize ya two at foist. I was upset because Jack had been talking about how it would 'ave been 'is and Sarah's 18-month anniversary. 'E was so upset and I couldn't stand seeing 'im in so much pain so I went ta drink it away. I am so sorry fer da way I acted. Please fergive Blink. 'E didn't know what was going on. Ya should see 'ow upset 'e is widout ya, Diggea. 'E's not 'imself at all," explained Slingshot.  
  
"'E's really upset?," asked Digger with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yea and rumor 'as it 'e punched Jack da next day cause 'e wouldn't tell 'im where ya was."  
  
"Oh my," said Digger covering her mouth with her hand. "Did 'e really get dat mad?"  
  
"Well Jack did 'ave a nice bruise on 'is jaw."  
  
"I dunno. I feel horrible. I should've trusted 'im. 'E won't take me back now!"  
  
"Yea, 'e would. 'E loves ya dat much. At least go talk ta 'im," urged Slingshot.  
  
"Ya know I think I will. Thanks Slingshot." She hugged her and got up . "I'se gonna go back now. Ya coming?"  
  
"No. Jack and I got inta a fight and I left," she answered honestly.  
  
"Oh. Maybe ya should go and try to woik things out wid 'im. Did ya even tell 'im where ya went? 'E'll be worried about ya."  
  
"No I didn't tell anyone. I jist left. 'E is probably relieved dat I'm gone. I've been nothing but a pain ta 'im," said Slingshot sadly as she looked at her feet.  
  
"Dat's why 'e's standing over dere, looking at ya wid worry in 'is eyes. Sure," said Digger as she walked over to Jack. "Heya Cowboy. I think ya should know I'se heading back. I'se gonna talk ta 'im. I think ya should cut 'er some slack. She did convince me to go back, ya know."  
  
Jack kept his eyes on Slingshot the whole time. "Good ta hear it, Digger. Look I needs some time wid Slingshot."  
  
"I know. She told me ya fought. I gotta go anyways," Digger said a quick goodbye over her shoulder to Slingshot and left.  
  
Jack walked over and sat down next to Slingshot.  
  
"Look I 'eard what ya said ta Diggea. Thanks fer convincing 'er ta go talk ta Blink. Dey need to straighten things out."  
  
"Yeah, I know dey do," replied Slingshot, looking everywhere but at him. "Why are ya 'ere?"  
  
"I was looking fer ya. I wanted ta say sorry fer all da things I said. Well...sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I know ya didn't mean it. So how long was ya listening in?"  
  
"Long enough."  
  
"Oh," said Slingshot sadly.  
  
"Ya made me realize something. I realized dis morning dat I'se over Sarah. I 'ave been fer a while but I was reminded of everything on da would- be anniversaary. When I 'eard ya say dat it upset ya ta see me dat upset I realized ya must care about me a lot if it hurt ya dat much. Den I realized why I 'ad been so worried about ya. I was even gonna 'ave Spot 'elp find ya." Jack laughed.  
  
He grabbed her chin and turned her to look at him. "Slingshot, I like ya a lot. Ya've been dere fer me everytime I'se needed ya." He leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
"I hope ya will come back ta Manhattan."  
  
"Why should I go back? Jist so I can be dere when memories of Sarah upset ya again?," spat Slingshot.  
  
"No. I want ya ta come back and be me goil. I care about ya Slingshot, can't ya see dat?"  
  
Slingshot searched his eyes for proof but she couldn't see anything through her tears.  
  
"So will ya be me goil, Slingshot?," asked Jack, slowly as he wiped her tears away.  
  
Slingshot nodded not trusting her own voice. Jack smiled and kissed her again.  
  
"Let's go home and tell everybody da news."  
  
He helped her up and they headed back to Manhattan, stopping at a hat store to purchase another hat to replace Slingshot's stained one.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Okay the next chappie is the last of this story and because I love you all so much I am going to put that chappie up too!!!!!!!! ... Please review and read my newest story "Loving the Enemy"....  
  
~Molly 


	7. Drunken Reunion

Blink gulped down another pint of guiness at the Irish bar. He ordered another drink and hummed while he waited.  
  
"Girl in your sleepless hours I will be right there for you With a hand to hold A heart to see you through Each and every night I will make it right..," he sang slightly off-key and downed the next pint.  
  
"When life feels so wrong Cause in my arms is where you belong..," came another voice.  
  
Blink slowly turned around. He blinked his good eye a couple times thinking he was imaging things but she was still standing there. "Heya Diggea."  
  
"Heya Blink." She walked up to him and bent to kiss him but froze when she caught a whiff of his breath. She straightened and laughed. "Oh my god, yer drunk off yer a**, ain't ya?"  
  
Blink looked at her confused. She shook her head and helped him to stand. She put his arm around her shoulders so that she could support him and helped him to the lodging house. She put him on his bunk and gave him some water to drink before tucking him in and going to her own bunk.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Blink woke up with a splitting headache. "D*** I 'ad a dream about 'er again. She came back and 'elped me back 'ere. She took care of me. I ain't gonna drink anymore. It gives me strange dreams."  
  
"It wasn't a dream Blink. I'se back."  
  
Blink looked down into Digger's chocolate brown eyes and stared. He couldn't believe she was back.  
  
"Blink, I'se sorry I overreacted and left. Slingshot came and explained everything. I'se so, so sorry. Please take me back," she pleaded.  
  
Blink carefully jumped down from his bed, making himself dizzy in the process.  
  
"No, I'se sorry fer everything. It won't happen ever ever again. I promise."  
  
Digger smiled and walked into his outstretched arms.  
  
"I'll fergive ya if ya fergive me, alright?," she asked as she started kissing his neck.  
  
"Alright," agreed Blink as he held her close and started kissing her on the lips.  
  
"Den it's settled. We'll never hoit each oddea like dis again." She kissed him again. "It's always you and I." Blink smiled as he leaned in for another kiss.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Wow!!! I am now finished with my second story!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!! Please review and check out my newest story "Loving The Enemy".....  
  
~Molly 


End file.
